


Given a Lift

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Holby needs to fix their lifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Part of the Berena gift exchange for mylittleredgirl on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittleredgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/gifts).



There are three facts that make Bernie and Serena being stuck in the lift the worst possible thing to be happening to either of them. Fact 1: Bernie is going to be having dinner with Cameron and Charlotte for the first time since the divorce. Fact 2: Jason would not tolerate Auntie Serena being late to dinner. Fact 3: Both of them have the urge to tear the clothes off the other and fuck them up against a wall. 

They've call the lift repair people, but they're still half an hour away and that doesn't even include the amount of time it will take them to fix the lift. 

Serena calls Jason and explains the situation to him while Bernie calls Cameron and Charlotte who agree to take Jason to dinner and she and Serena will catch up as soon as they are out of the lift. Jason begrudgingly agrees to dinner with them only because fish and chips is mostly the same wether you are at home or at the shop. 

This is the most time they've spent together since Bernie came back from Kyiv and she can't really help herself from watching the way Serena's chest rises and falls as she breathes or how there's that one lock of hair sticking out to the side that she wants to gently brush back into place. 

Serena knows that Bernie is looking at her chest and finds that she doesn't mind the intense stare from those dark chocolate eyes. She distracts herself by looking at Bernie's hair and wondering if the curls naturally fall like that or if the blonde has been curling them. Not that she'll ever ask or be there in the morning to watch Bernie prepare herself for work. 

"Any particular reason you're looking so intently at my breasts?" Serena questioned. 

"They're a reminder of everything I can't have because I'm not brave enough." She replies, her eyes moving up to meet Serena's. 

"Why wouldn't you be brave enough, big macho army medic?"

"I don't know how to handle emotions. I was raised to never show how I felt, the perfect daughter of an Army Captain."

"If you were brave enough what would you have done differently?"

"I never would have left. I would have made you dinner that night and insisted that you spend the night in my bed and if you had let me . . ." She trailed off leaning into Serena's ear, " I would have made love to you until you begged me to stop."

"If I take you home after dinner tonight what will you let me do to you?" Serena asked, knotting her fingers into the golden locks on the back of Bernie's head.

"Anything you want me to: beg for forgiveness, hold you all night, let you yell and scream at me until you feel better, give you orgasm after orgasm until you can't walk." Bernie whispers in her ear. 

"Bed?"

"Tonight?"

"My place."

"Okay."

"And, Bernie, if you ever leave again I will end you."

"Of course." She replied kissing Serena's check as the lift started moving again.


	2. Serena Has a Fun Time

There are three important facts to keep in mind while having sex at home while there are other people in the house. Fact 1: Location, while the kitchen table and the floor sounds fun, but   
neither of their backs could take it and those are very public places. Fact 2: Messes, tearing each other's clothes off as they walk in the front door is wonderful, Jason finding either of their bras or panties is not. Fact 3: Volume, not that Serena doesn't love the rare occasion when she can make Bernie scream and Bernie loves every moan that Serena makes when she's close (these noises suddenly begin making appearances in their minds at the most inopportune moments), being walked in on is not on their list of things. 

However this does stop Bernie from having Serena pressed against the door as soon as they reach the brunette's house or how the buttons on Bernie's shirt are all magically unbuttoned before they even reach the stairs. 

When they finally tumble through the door to Serena's bedroom Bernie's shirt is entirely unbuttoned as are her trousers and Serena's over shirt and vest are clenched in one of her hands and the clip of her bra is slowly being undone by Bernie. 

"Bernie, I don't know what I'm doing." Serena whispered as Bernie pulled one strap down her arm. 

Bernie immediately stopped trying to find a reason in the shorter woman's eyes.   
"What ever it is you can tell me?" 

"I don't know how to please you." She replied. 

"That doesn't really matter because as much as I want to see how talented your mouth really is, I want to make you scream my name first." Was the response as Bernie bit down into Serena's nipple. 

"Oh, Bernie."

"There you are, now let's see how loud you can be."

Serena knew that Bernie was stronger than she looked years in the RAMC made sure of that but being picked up and thrown onto the bed was not something she was prepared for. 

Bernie had a feeling that Serena had a certain place where dirty clothes went, but given the option of cleaning or just flinging their clothes over her shoulder and dealing with it in the morning the choice was clear. 

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, while Bernie was settling between her legs trousers somewhere and panties about to join them. 

Bernie looked up a smile on her lips. "I'm going to eat you, my dear Miss Campbell."

"What?" The brunette asked as Bernie slid her panties down her legs. 

"I am going to put my mouth between your legs and quiet possibly rock your world." The blonde told her licking at Serena's clit. 

"Oh god, Bernie. That's amazing."

Bernie didn't reply she just held Serena's hips down to control what Serena was feeling and to prevent a broken nose. 

Serena had never felt anything like that before. Edward was certainly not the best to go by but he did have a tendency to just ram himself into her and Robbie was sweet and made sure she was ready but he never did anything like that. 

"Bernie, I'm gonna," 

Bernie pulled herself up to look at Serena's face. "Let it happen, I want to see you come apart on my fingers." She told her, gently pushing two fingers into Serena. 

Serena tensed up, arching off the bed. "I love you." Serena said, not thinking of what she said falling back onto the bed. 

Bernie crawled back up the bed to lie next to Serena. "I love you, too." She told her, kissing her and stroking her hair. 

Serena had never tasted herself on another's lips and she could tell it was something she wanted to do again.


End file.
